1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a preparation method of metal nanowires. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a preparation method of silver nanowires.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent conductive material, such as transparent conductive film, can be applied on many products, such as flat panel displays, touch panels, and solar panels. Therefore, the demand of transparent conductive material is growing. At present, transparent material mainly uses indium tin oxide (ITO). However, the high price and restricted supply of indium, the brittleness of the ITO thin film, the expensive equipments and the strict deposition conditions needed by the ITO thin film, the production cost of ITO thin film is still kept quite high. Therefore, how to reduce the production cost and stabilize the preparation conditions of transparent conductive film is always an important technical issue of commercialization.
Recently, a transparent conductive film containing silver nanowires was found to be a potential candidate to replace ITO film. The light transparency can be adjusted by adjusting the concentration of silver nanowires in the transparent conductive film. The conductivity can be adjusted by the concentration of silver nanowires in the transparent conductive film and the aspect ratio of the silver nanowires.